


♥

by icandrawamoth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre dropped his head into his hands, catching a glimpse as he did of the tiny pink heart on the inside of his left wrist. The mark had mystified him ever since it appeared on his twelfth birthday. While everyone else he knew had the standard first words their soulmate will speak to them imprinted somewhere on their body, he only had the heart. But a heart wasn't a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♥

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a combination of the soulmate tattoo headcanons going around and [this Tumblr post](http://antisepticbandaid.tumblr.com/post/85198828834/marius-with-selective-mutism-who-carries-this-card).
> 
> I admittedly know very very little about selective mutism and did my best to be respectful and realistic in this fic. Many apologies if anything here comes off as offensive. Feel free to point it out if it does, and I will correct it.

Combeferre knew as he left the classroom that he hadnt done well on the midterm. It was so important, he knew that, and he had studied hard and gotten a full night of sleep the night before, and yet when he had the paper in front of him, he just blanked. He could still pass the class if he did well on everything else including the final, he knew, but for now it felt like such a disastrous thing.

He pushed out of the front doors of the hall and walked straight over to plop down onto a bench. At least it was nice out; maybe the sun shining on him would make him feel a little better.

He dropped his head into his hands, catching a glimpse as he did of the tiny pink heart on the inside of his left wrist. The mark had mystified him ever since it appeared on his twelfth birthday. While everyone else he knew had the standard first words their soulmate will speak to them imprinted somewhere on their body, he only had the heart. But a heart wasn’t a word. He had dated a little, nothing really long term, and none of his first meetings with those people had given anything to indicate the heart. So, not knowing what else to do, he mostly just ignored it.

His fingers tugged lightly on his hair as he tried to breathe away the stress. It was done, he told himself. There was no use stewing. His professor liked him; maybe there was a chance she would let him retake it or do some extra credit work. Yes, that could be-

He was distracted by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. Combeferre looked up to see that another boy had taken a seat next to him. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles, a look of concern on his face. His hand was on Combeferre’s shoulder, his eyes on his face.

The boy didn’t say anything, and Combeferre raised an eyebrow. The boy flushed a bit, taking his hand from Combeferre’s shoulder and digging into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He opened it up carefully and held it up.

The paper was worn, soft and torn at the edges and more grayish than white, but that wasn’t what made Combeferre gasp. In the middle, in pink crayon was drawn a large heart.

“Oh my God.” The worlds tumbled from his mouth. “That’s what it means!”

And he knew it was true at the way the other boy’s eyes widened in shock that matched his own, and the way his hand flew up to press against the back of his right shoulder, the place his own tattoo must be.

Combeferre’s heart thundered in his chest as the silent boy smiled at him, shy but full of delight. What was he supposed to say to say? What should he do? His soulmate was sitting right next to him, and he felt frozen. And why hadn’t the other spoken yet? Perhaps he was mute? That would explain why his tattoo had no words.

Then the boy turned the paper over and held it up again. Written in pencil lined over with pen on the other side were three lines of text.

_My name is Marius._  
 _I have selective mutism._  
 _I don’t talk to new people._

Ah. “Marius,” Combeferre breathed the name, and Marius smiled. “I’m Combeferre.”

Marius’s smiled widened, and he clenched the paper with fingers that trembled from what Combeferre hoped was excitement.

“So I guess we’re soulmates,” Combeferre went on, unable to keep the delighted smile off his own face now. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

Marius nodded, still grinning himself.

“Can I-?” Combeferre made a move for his hand, wondering if it was too fast, already knowing they were destined to be together.

Marius nodded shyly and closed the distance between them, and they linked their fingers together.

They gazed into each other’s eyes, smiling all the while, and for a long time it felt like nothing need be said. So this was his soulmate, Combeferre thought. How amazing. He couldn’t wait to find out more about him and tell him about himself. He knew it wouldn’t be easy with Marius’s condition, but he didn’t care. He already knew that he would love this boy more than anything, and would do anything for him.

He couldn’t wait to begin.


End file.
